No puedo hacerlo sin ti
by WandyPandy
Summary: El secuestro de la forense pone el mundo de Jane de cabeza, pero hará hasta lo imposible por encontrarla. Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia, cualquier similitud con la realidad es una coincidencia.


**Se que tendría que estar escribiendo el siguiente capítulo de "Tu y yo somos", pero esta historia lleva rondándome la cabeza un par de días. Es mi primer one shot, así que espero que les guste, una vez más cualquier sugerencia, critica o comentario serán bienvenidos. Saludos **

No puedo hacerlo sin ti

Era difícil ignorar a la morena que caminaba histérica de un lado al otro de la oficina de homicidios de Boston, sus pesados pasos resonaban estruendosos cada vez que el tacón de sus botas se afirmaban al piso. Enrollaba su cabello compulsivamente entre sus dedos y soltaba algún que otro suspiro que reafirmaba su frustración. Su joven compañero, el detective Barry Frost la miraba atento temiendo decir algo que pudiese enfurecer mas a la morena, en el escritorio a su lado un hombre de cabello cano hablaba por teléfono tratando de obtener la información que necesitaba.

J- ¿Qué te ha dicho?- pregunto Jane Rizzoli con prisa al ver al sargento colgar el teléfono.

K- Tiene una leve idea de en donde pueden tener a la doctora Isles, tengo la dirección pero no es algo seguro.

F- No esperemos mas, vallamos a comprobarlo antes que sea más tarde.

Los tres detectives salieron disparados de la central con la esperanza de hallar pronto a la forense, pero al llegar a la dirección no hallaron más que una vieja casa desmantelada, las paredes descascaradas dejaban ver el paso de los años de abandono, dentro de ella había varios cuartos en deshueso hasta que al llegar al último de ellos encontraron una silla de madera que tenía una soga a su alrededor, unas marcas de arrastre dibujadas en el antiguo parque eran el indicio final de que alguien había estado secuestrado en aquel lugar.

J- La han tenido aquí Korsak- dijo la morena mientras inspeccionaba los detalles a su alrededor- esto es de Maura- agregó tomando un trozo de tela ensangrentada que estaba enganchado a un clavo de la puerta.

F- Han salido con prisa, esa colilla de cigarro aún sigue encendida.

K- ¿Cómo han sabido que veníamos?- pensó en voz alta el mayor de los tres.

F- O bien tu informante nos delató o tienen a alguien dentro que sabía que vendríamos para acá.

K- ¿Insinúas que hay policías sucios?- exclamo el sargento con enfado.

J- Vamos Korsak, no sería la primera vez, si alguien quiere derribar nuestro caso que mejor que secuestrar a la forense, sin su testimonio perdemos credibilidad y lo sabes.

F- Jane ¿llamamos al equipo forense para que peinen la escena?

J- No Frost, no quiero que nadie sepa nada más sobre esto, a partir de ahora todo lo que hagamos queda entre nosotros tres, involucrar a alguien mas pondrá en peligro la vida de Maura y es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesta a correr.

Jane dio un último vistazo a la silla imaginando a la pelirroja atada a ella, no sabía donde estaba, ni quien la tenía, la angustia de pensar en que podrían haberla dañado le estrujaba el corazón con fuerza, no soportaba un minutos más sin ella.

Eran más de las diez de la noche, Jane estaba sentada aún en su escritorio tratando de dar con el paradero de la pelirroja, una pila de vasos desechables de café se agolpaban junto al teclado del computador amenazando caerse sobre el. Si fuese ella la que estuviese secuestrada de seguro Maura ya la habría encontrado, se le presentaba una incógnita persistente ¿cómo hallar a Maura sin Maura para ayudarla? Como si fuese poco nadie había vuelto a contactar con ella, las palabras "no la busques o la hallaras en pedazos" resonaban en su cabeza, esa voz gruesa que retumbaba devolviéndole sólo el eco le helaba la sangre al pensar que algo podía sucederle a la pelirroja.

J- Eco- dijo para si misma abstrayéndose de la realidad- ¡oh Dios! Ya se donde esta- se paro con prisa, tomo su arma y su chaqueta y salió corriendo de la oficina, no había tiempo para localizar a Korsak y Frost así que mientras conducía sólo atinó a enviarles un mensaje con la dirección.

Aparcó el auto varios minutos después junto a un viejo roble en las afueras de la ciudad, a poco mas de cien metros una gran fábrica abandonada se alzaba sobre la llanura. Camino con sigilo sosteniendo el arma en su mano, sabía que la única ventaja que tenía era la sorpresa por lo tanto no podía emitir el menor ruido. Entro por una gran puerta oxidada, sus tacones hacían retumbar las paredes a cada paso, el olor a humedad y suciedad casi la dejaba sin aliento. Al fondo de una gran sala encontró una escalera en espiral que dejaba entrever una luz en el piso siguiente, Jane piso el primer escalón con duda y se estremeció al escuchar la madera rechinar bajo sus pies, sintió dos voces masculinas provenir del primer piso y se apresuró a esconderse cuando uno de ellos bajo a inspeccionar el origen del ruido.

Jane se quedo parada en la habitación contigua con la espalda pegada a la pared mohosa detrás de la puerta. Pudo oler el aliento a tabaco y whisky que emanaba el sujeto que entraba con sigilo a la habitación pasando junto a ella sin verla. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, Jane se acerco a su espalda y con la culata de su arma le dio un contundente golpe en la nuca, el sujeto perdió el conocimiento en el acto y se desplomó, la morena alcanzo a sujetarlo antes de que golpeara el suelo y lo esposo a una maquina para evitar que pudiera escapar si despertaba. Regresó despacio a la escalera y subió sin prisa buscando al otro hombre que estaba en el lugar, pero antes de poder verlo se quedo pasmada con la figura de la pelirroja atada a una silla, tenía la cabeza gacha y moretones propinado por varios lugares de su pálido cuerpo. Jane se acercó despacio rogando que estuviese bien, sintiendo que el alma se le estrujaba al pensar que Maura podía no estar con vida. Un ruido casi imperceptible evito que llegase a tocarla, voltio con prisa sobre sus pies y disparo dos veces sin pensarlo un minuto, el hombre frente a ella cayo muerto al suelo en el acto, la morena se acerco a inspeccionar el cuerpo para asegurarse que el desgraciado no volviese a levantarse, toco su cuello, respiro con alivio y guardo su arma en la funda del cinturón.

J- Maura reacciona por favor- exclamo mientras le desataba la mordaza de la boca y aflojaba las cuerdas para liberarla. La pelirroja no reaccionaba, su cuerpo estaba frio como el cuerpo de un cadáver, se podía ver una herida profunda en su brazo derecho, tenía la manga rajada y un hilo de sangre que brotaba lento por su piel. Jane se quito la chaqueta y la envolvió tratando de darle calor para que volviese en si, pero cuando estaba dispuesta a tomarla en brazos y sacarla de allí un ruido de sirenas la interrumpió. Dejo a Maura recostada en el piso y corrió con prisa escaleras abajo en busca de sus compañeros.

F- ¡Jane!- gritó el muchacho mientras volvía a enfundar su arma- ¿Dónde está Maura?

J- Arriba, Frost se ve muy mal- exclamo casi en un susurro mientras guiaba a su compañero. Segundos después el piso estaba repleto de policías y médicos, la forense estaba aún tendida en el suelo siendo reanimada por un grupo numeroso de personas de uniforme blanco. Jane lloraba al tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba en los brazos de Korsak quien trataba en vano de calmarla.

Sargento, detective, trasladaremos a la Doctora Isles a un centro de atención, ha perdido mucha sangre y esta hipotérmica, necesitamos hacerle una transfusión de inmediato y subir la temperatura de su cuerpo,- dijo el mayor de ellos mientras se acercaba a la camilla.

J- Conéctenla a mí, tenemos el mismo grupo de sangre.

Acompáñenos en la ambulancia detective- exclamo el paramédico mientras terminaban de colocar a Maura en una camilla para trasladarla en la ambulancia. Jane subió tras ellos al tiempo que se arremangaba la camisa para que pudiesen canalizarla lo antes posible. Apenas unos minutos después iba sentada en el piso del vehículo, con un tubo conectado a su brazo que le proporcionaba sangre a la pelirroja mientras los paramédicos la cubría con mantas térmicas buscando reanimarla.

M- Jane- se escucho pausado, la voz de Maura era tan débil que la morena tuvo que inclinarse sobre ella para poder oír lo que decía, desafortunadamente el sonido de la sirena no le facilitaba las cosas- Jane- se volvió a escuchar antes de que se desmayase una vez más. Las lágrimas corrían abruptas sobre las mejillas de la morena al tiempo que suplicaba una y mil veces por la vida de la mujer que yacía inconsciente a su lado.

La doctora Isles esta en el quirófano detective, debemos suturar la herida y luego la pondremos en cuidados intensivos.

J- ¿Se pondrá bien?- pregunto mientras presionaba el algodón sobre el lugar donde había estado la cánula mediante la cual le pasaba sangre a la forense.

Es demasiado pronto para decirlo, perdió mucha sangre, su grado de hipotermia cuando la hallamos era bastante avanzado, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estuvo su cerebro sin recibir la cantidad de oxígeno necesario, podría tener daño cerebral pero no quiero que nos apresuremos con las conclusiones, solo queda esperar a ver cómo reacciona.

Al escuchar estas palabras Jane volvió a ponerse a llorar, Frankie llegaba corriendo por el pasillo seguido por Tommy, la familia Rizzoli se reunía una vez más en un hospital para aguardar por la vida de un ser querido.

Pasaron otras dos horas hasta que dejaron ingresar a Jane en la habitación donde se encontraba la forense. Por primera vez la morena sabía a lo que Maura se refería todos esos años cuando decía lo terrible que era ver a un ser amado conectado a una máquina, recordó la interminable cantidad de veces que ella estuvo en ese situación y sólo pudo imaginar lo mucho que la pelirroja había sufrido al verla así, y ahora le tocaba a ella.

Casi habían pasado dos días y Maura seguía sin reaccionar, Jane la veía tan pálida y lejana que temía que si se apartaba un segundo de ella fuese a morir. Los muchachos y Ángela habían insistido en que se marchase a casa a descansar, pero Jane se negaba rotundamente a dejar a la forense sola, se lo debía por todas las veces que le había salvado la vida.

J- Despierta Maura por favor- exclamaba en silencio más para ella que para la otra mujer. Durante todo ese tiempo no había podido parar de llorar, sentía que iba a morir deshidratada si no lograba detenerse en algún momento. Cada vez que parecía calmarse, miraba a la cara a la pelirroja y comenzaba otra vez.- No puedes irte, no puedo hacerlo yo sola- dijo finalmente mientras sostenía la mano de la pelirroja. Justo en ese momento los dedos de Maura apretaron levemente los suyos y Jane sintió que se le paraba el corazón, las máquinas comenzaron a hacer un ruido raro y un grupo de médicos acudieron de inmediato y la sacaron de su lado.

Al cabo de quince minutos, Jane caminaba por el pasillo fuera de la habitación mordiéndose las uñas de manera compulsiva, arrojaba alguna que otra mirada hacia el vidrio que la separaba de Maura esperando una respuesta que le diera calma.

J- Por favor dígame que está bien- exclamo tomando al médico por los hombros tratando de no caerse en el arrebato hasta el.

Tranquilícese detective, hay buenas noticias- la cara de Jane se ilumino como la de un niño en navidad y llevo las manos a su pecho tratando de controlar el corazón que le latía con fuerza- ha despertado, sus signos vitales evolucionan positivamente, puede entrar a verla.- el hombre sonrió y se fue de vuelta por el largo pasillo por el que había llegado.

Jane camino con sigilo hasta la puerta de la habitación, tomo el picaporte con miedo y entro tratando de no hacer ruido, como si el mínimo sonido pudiese hacer que Maura empeorase una vez más. Mientras se acercaba a la cama pudo ver como el color de la forense había cambiado, sus mejillas estaban otra vez rosadas y al fin logró ver sus perlados dientes devolverle una sonrisa tímida y reconfortante como un millón de caricias.

J- Ey, bienvenida de vuelta- exclamo mientras se sentaba junto a ella y la tomaba de la mano- ¿cómo te sientes?

M- He estado mejor- dijo la forense con una leve sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la morena.

J- Lamento haberme tardado tanto en encontrarte, si no lo hubiese hecho no habrías estado en esta situación- las lágrimas volvían a correr por el rostro de la detective una vez más, había llorado mas en esos dos días que en toda su vida.

M- No lo lamentes cariño, si no me hubieses encontrado no estaría viva.

J- Tú me habrías hallado más rápido.

M- Ya basta Jane, no te martirices más y ven a darme un beso.

La detective se puso de pie y poso sus labios sobre los de la pelirroja al tiempo que acariciaba dulcemente su cabello tratando de llenarse de su presencia para alejar los fantasmas de su cabeza.

J- Te he extrañado tanto.

**Una semana después…**

J- Ten cuidado- exclamo mientras ayudaba a Maura a bajar del coche.

M- Estoy bien Jane, no me pasará nada, has escuchado al médico sólo necesito descansar y estaré como nueva en un par de semanas más, lista para volver al trabajo.

J- No estoy muy convencida con eso de volver al trabajo.

M- No discutiré eso contigo- dijo mientras abría la puerta de su casa y cruzaba el umbral respirando hondo, capturando el aroma de su hogar para que se gravase en su memoria.

¡Mami!, gritaron al unísono dos niños de no más de cinco años que corrían hasta ella para abrazarla. Maura se puso de rodillas y tomo a sus hijos con fuerza como si hiciera años que no los vía, Jane se había negado a llevarlos al hospital para evitarles el trauma que ella tenía por vivir esos eventos de niña.

J- Camille, Louis cuidado con su madre- Jane tomo a los niños uno bajo cada brazo para apartarlos de la forense al tiempo que Maura se ponía de pie y sonreía viendo a sus hijos protestar tratando de zafarse del agarre de su otra madre.

A- Jane déjalos, han extrañado a Maura, no van a matarla- dijo Ángela mientras aparecía por las escaleras sujetando los zapatos del niño- Louis ven con tu abuela, no me has dejado calzarte aún. El pequeño revoltoso corrió a los brazos de la mujer y se sentó en su falda al tiempo que esta trataba de atarle los cordones. Era de cabellera negra azabache, tez blanca y ojos marrones, siempre con esa mirada traviesa en sus ojos, siempre buscando la forma de meterse en problemas y fastidiar a su hermana. Jane se reconocía en él todos los días, y Ángela se encargaba de recordarle que ella era igual cuando niña, cada vez que el pequeño hacía alguna de las suyas y la detective se molestaba.

Camille por su parte estaba sentada junto a Maura, peinaba la cabellera de la forense con un cepillo de cerdas rosa que le habían regalado en su último cumpleaños. Tenía el cabello rubio cobrizo arreglado en unos hermosos rizos que caían elegantes a los costados de su cabeza, sus pecas se dibujaban en su rostro pálido casi siempre serio, como si tuviese un secreto. Sus ojos verdes pardo la miraban con dulzura mientras esbozaba un leve sonrisa al tiempo que le contaba a la forense sobre su nueva granja de hormigas.

M- ¿Qué ha pasado con la granja de hormigas anterior?- pregunto Maura mientras Jane se sentaba a su lado agotada después de la cena y tras haber acostado a los dos niños en sus respectivas camas.

J- ¿Tu qué crees que les pudo haber pasado a las hormigas?- exclamo irónicamente mientras cruzaba sus piernas sobre la mesa ratona- han terminado por "accidente" en la piscina, mi madre ha tenido que salir corriendo a comprar otra porque Camille no dejaba de llorar.- Maura sonrió mientras se acomodaba bajo el brazo de Jane acurrucándose en el calor de su cuerpo- ¿Por qué te ríes?, Louis es un demonio, se parece cada día más a mí, te juro que ahora entiendo a mi madre cuando decía que después de mi el huracán del '94 no había sido un problema.

M- Ya crecerá, y será un hombre maravillosamente despierto, inteligente y perceptivo igual que tú.

J- Que suerte que te tiene a ti también, yo de ninguna forma podría hacer esto sola.

M- ¿Hablas de criar a nuestros hijos?

J- Hablo de vivir sin ti- Jane la rodeo con ambos brazos mientras se enterraba un poco más en el sofá sintiendo el candor de la piel de su esposa, el perfume de su pelo otra vez cerca suyo y su sonrisa inmensa inundándolo todo. Agradeció una vez más por la familia que tenía y cerró los ojos mientras depositaba un beso sobre la frente de la forense.- Te amo.

M- También te amo Jane- Maura sonrió y lentamente se quedó dormida sobre el pecho de la mujer que una vez más le daba sentido a su vida.


End file.
